Summer Days
by loveshocker
Summary: Summer break is just beginning. The group has decided to go on a vacation. Can Randoh manage pretending to be Rina's sister or will he finally be caught in a lie?
1. Introduction

I don't own Pretty Face or its characters, but Yasuhiro Kano does. I just own this fanfic.

Have u read the manga Pretty Face yet? If not, you can find it online (direct download/IRC) or you can buy the manga somewhere. Read it today. It will make u laugh. The synopsis (summary) is:

Randoh Masashi is a high school student who's known as a trouble maker. His behavior makes everyone hates him. But there's no one who dares to fight him since he has black belt in karate (he is the winner of the National Karate Championship). Beside that, he's also surrounded by his gang. One day in his way back from school, Randoh's bus is involved in an accident; it falls off the cliff. Five people are injured, and another one dies after seriously burned. Who is the victim? No one knows since he brings no ID. But everyone suspects that he is Randoh; and even his family confirms it. This is where the story begins. One year later, a girl regains her consciousness after being in comma state for a year. The doctor who treat her introduce himself as Dr. Manabe; a plastic surgeon. He tells her that a year ago she was badly injured in an accident. Her body was burned; and her face was also badly damaged. Luckily, Dr. Manabe is a marvelous plastic surgeon. He successfully restores her face by looking on the picture he found in her wallet. Unexpectedly, that girl screams while seeing her face in the mirror. Why? Because she is Randoh! A year ago he managed to get alive from that accident; but unfortunately he didn't bring any IDs so there's no one who was able to recognize him. Then, the picture found in his wallet? That is the picture of Kurumi Rina; a girl who Randoh likes. Dr. Manabe mistook it as Randoh's picture and restore his face just like Rina's! What a mess. Randoh is totally angry and forces dr. Manabe to restore his real face. Well, that actually is an easy task for him. The problem is, he needs Randoh's picture to restore his face back. "No problem", that's what Randoh thinks. He can easily take it from home right? He doesn't know that his parents have moved out of town right after the accident happened! Now Randoh just realizes that there's no way he can get his picture; he might have to live his entire life with this new face. In his desperation, he accidentally meets Rina! Something that he avoids; because he realizes that Rina will be shocked while seeing someone whose face the same like her. Unexpectedly, Rina is not shocked; she even hugs and calls him. sister! Huh? Randoh doesn't know that Rina has a twin sister named Yuna. A year ago, Yuna left her home without letting the family know about her whereabouts. Rina who loves her so much is indeed very sad. And now when she meets Randoh whose face is exactly the same as her, Rina really thinks that her sister has come back.

Sounds very interesting, doesn't it. I am going to base this story off of the manga, but I am not going to just copy the storyline. I hope you like.


	2. Summer Vacaton

Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

Today was the last day of the school year. That was a relief for Randoh Masashi. He had so much trouble barely passing his classes and pretending to be Rina's sister, Yuna, he was exhausted. That would change when that bell rung for school to be over. He would finally be able to rest and spend all his time with his Rina-chan. He just had to get through this day first.

"Big Sister, I am so happy that today is the last day of school," said Rina. She smiled and grabbed her sister's hand. "We are going to have so much fun this summer!"

"Yes, Rina-chan, we are. Just one more day!" Yuna laughed and walked into the school.

The first person Yuna saw was Nozomi Ueda. She was a first year who was obsessed with Yuna and her strength. She disliked anyone who stood between her and her love and was determined to do anything to please her. Unfortunately, one thing that pleased Yuna was Nozomi leaving her alone.

"Yuna! Yuna! Today is the last day of school. I will make sure that today is the best day of your life!" said Nozomi. She gave Yuna a big hug and squeezed all the air out of her. "First, I need all your books. I can't let you carry them. They are heavy!"

"Yes, Nozomi-chan, I know they are heavy, but I can carry them myself," replied an embarrassed Yuna. She tried to walk away to catch up with her Rina-chan, but she couldn't get away fast enough. Her "humble servant" wouldn't let her leave. Eventually, she gave in and let her do as she wished.

After she finally made it to class, Yuna found herself looking very confused. Her desk was covered with posters of musicians and small books. As she moved closer to her seat, more and more people surrounded her. Apparently, everyone wanted her to sign something for them. She had become a celebrity ever since she had "become" Yuna and everyone looked at her as the school's superstar.

"Big sister," said a laughing Yuna, "It looks like everyone wants you to sign something so they can remember you, not like they could forget!" She blushed and giggled. This made Yuna blush as well. She liked seeing her Rina-chan smile.

About halfway between her autographing, Yuna's cousin and teacher, Miwa Masuko, entered the room. She was shocked at what she saw and dropped her jaw.

"What the hell is going on?" she screamed.

"Miwa-sensei, everyone wants me to sign something of there's. I have been autographing stuff since I got in here!" said a nearly exhausted Yuna.

"Hmph," a disapproving look covered her face. "I don't think that you should try to take class time away just so you can feel like an overnight celebrity!"

"But-"

"But, since today is the last day and you did do so many things for the school, I'll let you pass. Rina-chan! Can you come here for a second?"

"Yes ma'am," said Rina. She had to struggle to get through the crowd.

"Rina, I am curious…what are you going to do over the break?"

"I don't know just yet. I have to ask big sister first."

"Hmm…well, okay. Yuuunnnaaa! Come here when you get a second!"

Yuna looked up. She was still being surrounded by anxious students. "Huh? I don't know when that second will be! I'm kinda busy…"

"Rina-chan would like it if you would come right away," said a sly Miwa-sensei.

Yuna quickly pushed everyone out of her way and jumped to Miwa-sensei's desk. "What is it my Rina-chan?"

Miwa-sensei coughed. "Actually, I wanted to ask you two about what you are going to do this summer."

"Hey, you said Rina wanted to ask me something!" said an angry Yuna.

"Big sister, Miwa asked me and I said that it was up to you. I want to go where you want to go." Rina looked her sister with loving eyes.

"Umm… I really haven't thought about where we could go. I just don't want to go where there is any swimming involved."

"Well actually, I have a place where I thought we all could go!" She pulled out a pamphlet out of nowhere. "It is a summer home for rental. You don't have to go swimming because there are so many other things around it that you can do. There's a movie theater, a cave, a theme park…"

"How much does it cost?" asked Yuna. She was broke and had no money of any kind.

"Well, that is the problem…" Miwa's expression turned into a sad one. "To rent the cabin for the whole summer it is $1000!"

"$1000! What the hell? Do you think that money grows on trees?" screamed Yuna. She had no money. How did Miwa expect her to get money like that in time for the trip?

"Actually, I know how hard it is to get money. I have a job. And, I was thinking that if we add one more person, it would reduce the amount we would have to raise before the trip. I was thinking about renting the cabin starting two weeks from now. I have to call someone to reserve it before it is too late. It is the last cabin available!"

"If we add one more person," started Rina, "It would cost $250 a piece. But, who would we take?"

Everyone thought hard for a second. No one knew who to take. It was when the door was knocked and a small girl walked in, did Miwa have an idea.

"Ha! Now I have it! Nozomi Ueda will be our fourth person!"

"Oh hell no! She is not going!" screamed Yuna. She was looking forward to leaving school so she could see less of Nozomi.

"Weren't you just complaining about how much this trip would cost? With her, the price would go down. Anyway, you don't want to let your selfishness hurt Rina-chan. What if she wants to go and you disregard her feelings for your own reasons. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Oh Rina-chan, I am sorry. Do you want to go? If you do, I will ask Nozomi to go with us."

Rina looked very nervous. She looked as if she thought very hard before saying, "Big sister, I would like to go. It would be nice to go somewhere for the summertime. But, if you will feel uncomfortable, I don't want to go."

Yuna felt very guilty. She turned to Nozomi, who patiently waited for her to come over so she could give her her books. Yuna decided to invite the young girl along to make her Rina-chan happy. "Nozomi! Come here!"

Nozomi almost leaped over to Miwa-sensei's desk. "Yes, Yuna? I am here!"

Everyone in the corner nearly held their breath as they listened to their conversation. "…And that's why I want you to come with us this summer."

Nozomi looked ecstatic as her Yuna said this. She nearly screamed a "yes" and gave her Yuna-chan a big hug.

"So, now that that is settled, what are we going to do about the money?" asked Miwa.

"I have my portion of the money," said Nozomi. She smiled, "I saved it up!"

"And I have mine!" said Miwa. "Teaching you bad students has some benefits…"

Suddenly, Yuna had an idea. She looked around at all the people then she got every poster and book, including the one's she signed. "If you want my signature, you gotta pay for it. Five dollars a piece!" Groans echoed through the room. Although it became expensive, everyone still got a poster, whether they had to spend their lunch money or go and come back to pay up.

The summer vacation had been planned. Yuna and Rina had to get jobs to pay for their trip, plus extra for any extra things they wanted to do. Was the trip going to be as good as they hope or was it going to be a disaster? Was Nozomi going to try anything? How was Randoh going to keep pretending he was Yuna and not get caught? To find out, continue reading!

Comments from the Writer: This is my first Pretty Face fanfic. I hope all of you that are reading this are enjoying this. I'm not a good writer, so if u think this is bad, I am sorry. Comments are very welcome. I will write mine each chapter, hopefully. They will just be my opinions, answers to questions I receive (please ask them because I want some to answer), and if I am in a bad mood, rants about something that bothers or annoys me. But those will be rare, hopefully. Trust me, I need a lot of positive comments to continue writing. I am very bad at finishing a story because I don't think I ever have. Not yet. Who knows. Gonna go draw some Fan Art for my story. Honestly, IDK what is going to happen. Let's go to the next chapter to be surprised…

OH! BTW, I am referring Randoh as Yuna and "she" instead of "he" to make it easier on me. Sorry if I have confused anyone.


	3. Emotional Rollercoaster

Well, this is interesting! I am still writing! Hmmm…. Maybe I will finish one day! Being an optimist! Well, anyways, I am hoping you are enjoying this fic. I of course do not own Pretty Face, but I own this fic, I guess. So no copying please! On with the show…

"Rina! I have to tell you this…I love you!"

"What? But-but you are my sister!"

"No, I have to tell you the truth. Do you remember the bus accident that happened around a year ago? I was on that bus! My name is Randoh- Randoh Masashi. I was changed into this- a girl, by a plastic surgeon. He thought I was you because I had a picture of you in my pocket…."

"What? Yu aren't making any sense! Get away from me! Get away!"

"Rina! Rinaaa!"

Gasp.

"Gawd! That was a stupid dream! I hope that I can explain things better than that or she may never forgive me!" Randoh wiped the sweat off his face and tried to forget about the disturbing dream he had. Then he went back to sleep.

The next morning was slowly dragging along. Both Yuna and Rina had to find a job. The problem was, where? Yuna wasn't exactly the nicest person, so a job that required people skills would be difficult to keep. Rina was quiet and a lot of people could and would try to take advantage of her. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to choose from that could fit both their needs. So, they just had to deal with it.

"Rina-chan, are you ready to find a job?"

"Yes, Big Sister, I am. This trip is gonna be so fun! Working for a little while is worth it!"

The sisters went around the city looking for the right job. Miraculously, there were openings at the new theme park, Mishima Land. After a long, strenuous interview process, the girls were hired. They started the next morning.

"Haha! I can't believe we got hired at the best theme park around! We'll have tons of money in to time Rina-chan!"

"Yes, and we'll be able to do so many things when we go on our vacation! It's like a dream come true!"

The girls said that then, but they had no idea what to expect the nest day!

"WTF!" said Yuna. She and Rina had just got to work and the place was already packed. "I guess this is gonna be a busy day!"

"Cheer up Yuna! Maybe the crowd will calm down later on!"

Rina couldn't have been farther from the truth. It seemed like the amount of people quadrupled by noon. Yuna and Rina were being trained on how to talk with customers and what to say and what not to say. Then they were put at a small concession stand, selling lemonated.

"Hello! Welcome to Mishima Land! Would you like some lemonade?" chimed Rina. She was doing hell with costomers. Unfortunately, Yuna wasn't exactly cut out for this job.

"Whadduya want?" asked yuna.

"Um…can I have a lemonade?"

"What kind?"

"Um…. what kind do you have?"

"There is a big board right here with the kinds of lemonade."

"Um…can I have the…um…I guess I will have the Raspberry lemonade. Um…yeah. Now, how much will his be?"

Yuna tries her best not to scream. "Sir, the prices are beside the lemonade. It will be $2.99."

"Um…okay, $2.99. Let's see…" The man pulls out change from his pocket and slowly counts the amount. Yuna notices that Rina had three other customers since hers walked up. That made her even madder. Eventually the man finishes counting the change and smiles. "$2.99. Here you are." He passes her the change and says, "You are such a nice woman. I could use a woman like you!" Wink, Wink. It took all the strength Yuna had to keep from beating the crap out of the man. She just thought of Rina and how upset she would be if she couldn't go to the cabin. Yuna had the "pleasure" of dealing with this, bratty kids and annoying, stupid people until the trip. But, it was all worth it just to see her Rina-chan smile!

Authors Notes! \(o)/

Well, this wasn't exactly well written! I don't think so anyway! I hope you at least enjoyed it. This is just a build up chapter that leads to the actual trip. There may be one more of these, but it will be a lot more detailed and interesting. I promise. Oh, and IDK if I can advertise any thing of mine. But I am going to update my DeviantArt page soon, so if u would like to look at my stupid drawings, the will be on my page. Just lookup love-shocker99 with Deviantart on google and find my page. I will put up the actual link if I am not to lazy after uploading this Fic. I love good reviews and support so be my support whores please! Again, sorry for this short boring chapter! Love you guys!


	4. Blue Sky

**I'm back!!!!**

Yes, I finally am updating! I am sorry if anyone was really into this story and then I ruined the flow. It's just that I have so much going on! I just finished my term paper at 2 am this morning so… it was supposed to be 7-14 pages long. I got 10 pages worth. Ha!!! Ok, so now, after a long pause… he is the next chapter!

The day of the trip had come! Yuna was so excited. She and Rina would be able to relax after the hard work they had to go through, just to earn some money. They woke up early that morning and put everything in the car. All that were going on the trip were to meet up at a new restaurant to get some breakfast. Then, they were going to go in a rental van up to the cabin.

When Yuna and Rina got to the restaurant, they immediately saw the group. As Yuna walked towards them, she noticed an extra person. She tried to see who it was without getting all close in their face, since they were turned at an angle. As she neared, she didn't need to see their face. It was Natsuo Kobayashi!

"Wait!! What is she doing here!?" pointed Yuna. She was stunned. Was Natsuo going to be joining them? She heard Rina come up behind her and say, "Sempai, maybe she's coming too! Good, the more the merrier!" It might have been good for everyone else, but Yuna felt chills going up her spine. Not only would she have to worry about Nozomi-chan but also Natsuo-chan! That would be awful! They could end up blowing her cover!

"Hi Yuna-chan! What's wrong? Don't you miss me? I miss you…" she gave Yuna a hug. They both could hear Nozomi giving a big, loud sigh. "I heard about the trip and I asked Miwa if it was okay if I went. When she said yes, I immediately thought of how much time we could spend together!"

Nozomi was getting annoyed with the obvious display of affection between Nozomi and Yuna. She was thinking of ways how to keep those two apart. Maybe she would be able to make both of them fall in love with her instead. Either way, she had to get some attention from one of them. "Yuna-chan, could you walk with me over to the food? I really don't wanna go by myself…"

Yuna could feel a trap coming. She didn't want to seem rude, but she knew that Nozomi was going to try something. Unfortunately, she decided to take that chance. "Alright, I guess I will. I am hungry…"

They walked around the corner over to the food bar. There was so much good food. Yuna heard her stomach growl and couldn't wait to eat! It looked like Nozomi had other plans. When Yuna reached to get her plate, Nozomi grabbed her waist from behind and blew in her ear. That sent a shock through Yuna. If she wasn't careful, her secret would be out, due to a large bulge in her pants.

"Nozomi, what the heck are you doing?" people stopped eating and tried to stare secretly.

"Oh, sempai, I was just smelling your shampoo. It smells really good." She tried to smile and play it off. Everyone went back to eating their food. "I didn't scare you did I? I am sorry. Maybe I can make it up you later on…?" Just as she said that, Natsuo came around the corner over to them.

"It sure is taking you two a long time to get your food. Anyways, I need to talk to you Yuna-chan, in private." She gave a little smirk and nudged Yuna away. She smiled at Nozomi and said, "Don't worry, I won't be long."

As they walked a few feet away, Yuna could feel her heart racing. Natsuo knew her secret and yet she still wanted to be with her. Well, really she wanted to be with Randoh, but same difference. "What is really going on between you two?" Yuna heard Natsuo ask. That really caught her off guard. "What do you mean?"

Natsuo looked at Yuna with an unusual look in her face. It almost looked liked sadness. "When you two are together, it looks like you two are in love. I know that I could never compete with Rina for your affection, but do I also have to worry about Nozomi? I can't deal with that. I refuse to let her have you. Randoh, I love you. More than I think you know. Rina is the only one that I will let you have feelings for. Even then, I will still fight for your heart. Please, tell me, you have at least some feelings for me back."

Yuna was stunned. Did this really just happen? Did Natsuo really confess her love to her? She didn't know what to say. Well, she did, she just didn't want to say them. The truth was, she really did have some feelings for Natsuo-chan. The problem was she didn't know that she should. She had feeling for Rina, her true love. Was it right to also have feelings for Natsuo as well?

"Natsuo, I- I will admit, I do have some feelings for you. But, I can't love you. I love Rina. I have been through so much to be with her. I would do anything for her. You already know that-"

"Yeah, I know that and I respect that. As long as I know that you have at least some feelings for me, I am happy. Just know I will never give up on you!" She hugged Yuna was went to get some food.

Both Yuna and Natsuo felt a little better after their conversation. Unfortunately, Nozomi stood waiting for Yuna and heard the whole thing. Her heart was heavy and tears had formed in her eyes. She heard Yuna say that she had feelings for Natsuo. That really hurt. When Yuna came back over to her, she tried to smile but it was hard to hide her pain. When they had gotten their food, she wasn't hungry. She didn't have an appetite. She was too depressed.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?" asked Rina.

"Oh, nothing. Just not as hungry as I thought I was."

After everyone had eaten, they got their stuff and put it in the van. They made sure that they got all the junk food that they needed for their trip over there and then they headed off. There were so many different emotions inside the van. Yuna was confused, Natsuo was determined. Nozomi was depressed. Rina and Miwa were clueless about all that was going on. All everyone did on the drive to the cabin was think, listen to the radio, and look outside the window at the blue sky. This was going to be a long trip…

_**Author's Note: **_

So what did you think? I am sorry that it took so long for me to continue. I promised myself that I would finish this story and darn it, I will!! I will try to update soon! Right now, I am bout to draw something. I haven't draw anything for my gallery in so long it is sad!


	5. Confused

**It seems like it's been forever… Here is the update to Summer Days. **

There was still a few hours before the group reached their destination. There was so much tension inside the car. No one really talked; everyone was in there own little world. Miwa and Rina were clueless to what had happened, but they both knew that something was going on. After a few more minutes of silence, Miwa couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

"What is up with everybody? No one's talking. This is supposed to be a fun trip and everyone is all sad. What happened?" she looked around through the rear view mirror. Everyone either looked down or out the window, trying to hide their emotions. Although it made Miwa mad, there was nothing that she could do. She just sighed and kept driving.

Yuna was so confused. She was in love with Rina, but she really did have feelings for Natsuo and maybe even Nozomi. She didn't want to have those feelings but she couldn't control them, no matter how hard she tried. This trip seemed to bring drama that she didn't want. Nozomi and Natsuo would eventually bump heads if she didn't interfere. Maybe, the trip was meant to resolve all the love issues between them.

It had been about two hours and a half when they reached the cabin. Although everyone was uneasy, seeing the cabin getting closer and closer took some anxiety away. Everyone had there own hopes about what would happen when they got there. Nozomi hoped that she and Yuna would finally give up Rina and fall for her. She was determined to make sure that Natsuo didn't stand in her way. Nozomi wouldn't let her get Yuna. Nozomi wasn't the only one who wanted to start a romance; Natsuo was sneaking glances at Yuna ever since they had left the restaurant. She knew in her heart that she and Yuna were meant to be together. No matter what, she would always love her. As long as Yuna was happy, so was she.

The car stopped and everyone hopped out. Rina smiled at Yuna and said, "Sempai, I noticed that you were pretty quiet in the car. Maybe this trip will cheer you up? Come on, let's have some fun, okay?" Yuna smiled at her sister in reply and grabbed her bags.

Everyone was in awe when they entered the cabin. From the outside, the cabin looked pretty ordinary. However, the inside was the complete opposite. It was like a paradise. There were two stories, a basement, and a balcony. Flat screen televisions were in every room. There was a hot tub on both floors. Surround sound stereos were connected to every television in the cabin. The refrigerator was full of food. Everything was great and nothing was in bad shape. This trip was going to be very relaxing.

"Yuna, why don't you help me unpack," said Nozomi. She gave Yuna a wink and headed upstairs. Before she was completely up them, she heard Natsuo reply, "Don't waste your time. I could really use your help. Please?" she made her best innocent face and smiled. Yuna felt herself blush. She tried to look away, but Natsuo caught it before she could hide her face.

"Um, I have to unpack myself, so I don't know if I will be able to do that. As a matter of fact, I will go right now!" Yuna basically ran up the steps. Nozomi hadn't gone to her room yet, because she was being nosy. She met Yuna on her way up. "Maybe I will help you unpack. You have a lot of stuff." Nozomi grabbed a suitcase and went to Yuna's room. Everyone had there own bedroom to sleep in and Nozomi made sure that her's was close by.

"Nozomi, I don't need any help. Um, maybe someone else does. Go and check on them. Anyways, didn't you say that you needed help yourself?" said Yuna. She tried her best to make her get out, but it didn't seem to work. Nozomi helped herself to her suitcase anyway and started taking out Yuna's clothes. "Please Nozomi-chan, don't go through my things!" Yuna didn't want Nozomi finding anything that might reveal her secret. She grabbed the suitcase and Nozomi yanked it back. Yuna tried again to get it away from her, and again she yanked it back. She could her Nozomi saying, "Now Yuna-san, let-me-help-youuuu!!" The next thing that they knew, the suitcase went flying in the air, all the contents inside going on the floor.

All the commotion got everyone's attention. They quickly went upstairs to Yuna's room. They saw Yuna and Nozomi on the floor picking up all the clothes that fell. "What happened here?" asked Miwa. She gave Yuna a questioning look. All Yuna could do was shrug. "Well, when you guys are done, you can meet me in the hot tub." Miwa turned around and went downstairs. Natsuo and Rina stayed upstairs and helped Yuna get her clothes up. Really, Natsuo just wanted to keep an eye on Nozomi. After they finished getting all the clothes off the floor, they decided to go downstairs and relax. Everyone was tired of all the tension.

The girls ran down the stairs in their bathing suits, ready to take a dip in the hot tub. Yuna tried to be careful to hide her "secret" from everyone else. That was why she hated water. Every time that she was near it, she came close to exposing herself. Luckily Natsuo knew about her and could help her out.

While all the girls splashed water on each other and tried to dunk each other in the water, Yuna sat back, kind of uncomfortably. She didn't want to do anything to rough or risky. Everybody noticed that she seemed tense. Miwa grabbed her legs while Rina grabbed her from behind her shoulders. Then, they dunked her in the water. Yuna wore a tank and shorts. Every time she went underwater, her shirt started coming up. She tried to push it down, but then they would dunk her again. When she got dunked one more time, her shirt came all the way up, exposing her chest. Luckily, she had on a bathing suit top on under her tank. It was still obvious that her breast were fake underneath. Natsuo, who had been watching and laughing, quickly pulled her shirt down before anyone noticed. "Maybe Yuna should relax now," she smiled and patted Yuna on the back. "Isn't that right?" Yuna tried to smile but she was feeling a little flushed from the water.

Later that night, they decided to barbeque. Everyone was starving and they wanted to spend the first day there having fun with each other. Not to far from the cabin, there was a lake. People were riding by on there boats and some even stopped by to say hello. Boys were trying to flirt with everyone, including Yuna. All the girls were having fun and joining along, although no one was serious. By the time that they were done, there stomachs were full and they were starting to get sleepy. After about another hour, everyone headed to their rooms to go to sleep. To bad for Yuna, Nozomi and Natsuo had other plans in mind.

Yuna started changing into her pajamas when she heard a noise. She looked around and didn't see anything. She continued dressing and she heard it again. Yuna knew that she wasn't going crazy. She listened as she walked around her room and she didn't hear anything. Then she stopped. Yuna turned to her closet and slowly walked towards it. She grabbed the handle and quickly yanked the door open. Nothing. She looked inside, and still nothing. She shrugged to herself and closed the door. After she finished putting on her clothes, she got in bed. Yuna thought about all that had happened that day. She didn't know what to do. Should she follow her dreams and be with Rina, or should she try to have something with Natsuo? Nozomi really didn't mean anything to her, but she thought that she was cute. Unfortunately, Nozomi had strong feelings for her, no matter what she did to make them go away. Yuna sighed and tried to go to sleep. That was when she heard the noise again. Her eyes flew open. She didn't know where the sound was coming from. What was going on? Was she really going crazy? Before she had a chance to answer that question, she heard someone turning the knob on her door. Natsuo stepped inside.

"Natsuo, what are you doing? Why are you in here?" asked Yuna. She was worried about what she was going to do.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you goodnight. Maybe you want some company? I can help you relax…" Natsuo was wearing a short, silk slip. She pulled it up some to show her thighs. "Come on, let's talk."

"I don't think that you should be in here, Natsuo. Um…" Yuna got up from her bed and tried to walk away, "I think that you should go to sleep."

"Come on, I just want you to like me. Maybe if you and I…" she walked to Yuna, "If we did this, maybe you would love me as much as Rina…"

Yuna stopped. She felt a tinge of guilt. Would Natsuo do all this just to make her love her? She knew then that they would have to talk. She told Natsuo to sit down on the bed beside her. "Natsuo, I don't want you to be like this. I am sorry that I made you feel like you have to have sex with me just to get me to love you. I told you that I have feelings for you. I also told you that I love Rina. I will always love her. I don't want to lead you on. I also don't think that I want to let you go either. I know that it's complicated, but I need you to give me time. Please, because I don't think that can make this decision over night. Alright," Yuna smiled and gave Natsuo a hug. She tried to let go, but Natsuo held her tight. Then, she kissed her. Yuna could feel her soft lips on hers. Her heart started beating faster and faster. Then, they stopped; Natsuo left the room, leaving Yuna even more confused than before. It took Yuna a second to realize what had happened. They had just kissed. She was about to lay back down, but then she felt the bed move. A second later, Nozomi came from underneath it. She looked at Yuna with tears in her eyes. Then she walked out.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I have been so busy. This chapter was just to get me back into the swing of writing. I haven't done it in so long, it seems, other than in school. I will try to update more frequently though. So what do you think? Will Yuna and Natsuo hook up or will she still pursue Rina. Hmm… I don't even know!**


End file.
